


Not Dead Yet

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [24]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Pitfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dead Yet

**Author's Note:**

> The 24th Day of Christmas for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) because she's the only one who asked for Team Hot Dads. :)

"We shouldn't," Stacker said.

Herc just looked at him for a long moment. "Why not?"

"There are still a lot of things to do before tomorrow. Planning, logistics –"

"Stacks," Herc said quietly, cupping Stacker's jaw in his palm. "No amount of talking or planning or whatever is going to make a damn bit of difference now. Either that plan will work or it won't."

"I need –"

"What you need," Herc said over his words, "is to relax. Otherwise you won't be a bit of use to anyone tomorrow, especially not Chuck."

"You should be with him –"

"Why? He's with Raleigh and Mako right now." Herc finally offered a small smile. "They're distracting each other in their own way."

Stacker blinked and looked startled for a half a second. Anyone who didn't know him as well as Herc did would have missed it. "I see."

"No, I don't think you really do," Herc murmured as he stepped closer until their chests almost touched.

"You're hurt," Stacker pointed out, fingers grazing the sling holding Herc's left arm in place.

"Not dead yet," Herc replied with a wicked smile and reached for the buttons on Stacker's shirt. "Neither are you."


End file.
